The Lady In My Life
by MissOzeraSaga
Summary: What if Rose was a royal Moroi and Lissa was a Dhampir and future Guardian? What trouble, romance and adventures goes on at St.Vladimir's? Basically,the roles reversed. Please Read and Review! :D Rating might go up ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, so this is my first story! Hope you like it, please Review! :D **

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Lissa POV

Two races of vampires walk our world. One, the Moroi, are alive and wield elemental magical. The other, the Strigoi, are undead and evil-feeding on the innocent to survive. I am a Dhampir, Half human and half Vampire. Being a Dhampir makes a kick ass Guardian, which I hope to be for Rose. My best friend.

Rose is a Royal Moroi. She is beautiful, a lot of people think so. She has long wavy brown hair and the most majestic shade of brown in her eyes. She is a very rare Moroi, and not just for her curves. She can heal things, everything! We don't know what it is yet. Oh yeah, me and Rose have this bond, but it only works one way. I can feel her emotions, hear what she is thinking and sometimes I get yanked into her head.

The Bond formed when Roses parents and I were all in a crash. We all died, but Rose brought me back to life and that's kinda when we discovered healing powers. She is now the last Hathaway

But, right now? Right now, Rose and I were running down the street trying to get away from someone we saw after Rose fed from me.

Suddenly, a tall guy cut in front of us and we skidded to a halt.

I checked Roses emotions through the bond, they were all over the place like wild fire! Fear. Exhaustion. Curiosity all danced within her. I stepped protectively in front of Rose and looked up at our target. He was a Dhampir, with gorgeous brown eyes that you could melt in. He had shoulder length mauve hair, not to mention he was extremely tall! About 6'7. Damn.

"I am Dimitri Belikov, i was sent from St. Vladimir's Academy to bring the princess and you back"

Oh yeah, right. Two years ago, I had taken Rose away from the academy. A teacher named Ms. Karp said to me it wasn't safe any more, we had to leave before they "catch Rose". She had the the same healing powers as Rose. Unfortunetly she mad and turned Striogi willingly, no one has ever caught her yet. I think she may have used compulsion on me to make us go. If she did then it sure as hell worked!

This Dimitri guy, he was way to close to Rose

He took a step forward

Too close

I lunged at him, but of course he had awesome Guardian skills, knocking me over like I was a harmless fly. But just as quickly as he knocked me, his arm was out helping back again.

"You two are going back to the Academy, come on" he said, leading us over to a Black SUV.

Well, there was no escaping it. We were going back.

**AN: Tell me what you think! WHOO! Do you like the concept... Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, the chapter I wrote got deleted :( so I had to write it all out again. Hope it is as good :)**

Chapter 2 - Starting again and New Love Interests

Lissa POV

It had been a few weeks since we were bought back to the academy, Rose had mingled and settled in with the Royals. Even though she hated it because they were all tooth faced and stubborn, she didn't mind too much because I was always there with her.

Headmistress Kirova stated that I should be expelled for whisking away and endangering the last Hathaway. But Dimitri - the guy that took Rose and I back - stepped in a told them to give me a fair chance. I think everyone was a bit shocked by it. Me? I was feeling a spark of affection towards him, burning brighter and brighter. His smooth Russian accent made it burn even more. Yeah he was 24 and I was only 17, but...

Now I have to train with Dimitri before and after school for the two year "Vacation" -as they call it- made me miss out on Valid training that guardians needed. Yeah it sucks, but at least I get to spend more time with Dimitri

I was on my way to Training after school when I felt Rose behind me through the bond

"Hey Rose" I turned around and smiled

"Hey Liss, you on your way to go train with Guardian Belikov?"

I chuckled at her saying Guardian Belikov "Yep!" I felt through the bond that she was hiding something and stopped her in her tracks

"What is it, Rose?"

She blushed and tried to look innocent "What is what?"

"Rose, I know you're hiding something" I tried to put on a stern face but failed miserably at it

She rolled her eyes jokingly "Oh yeah, the bond. Well... something happened in 7th Period today"

FLASHBACK

Rose's POV

I was sitting at the back of the class. Even though they have gone down the stares were still there, so were the whispers. I shrunk down in my seat, Lissa was so much more Bold and brave at this kind of stuff. Me...not so much.

The teacher set us a task to work on perfecting our elements. There were four elements, Earth, Water, Fire and Air._ Oh man!_ _I haven't even specialised yet! _Everyone got working, the classroom buzzing with chatter. People were moving around, going to their friend to see their elements. I just stood there not knowing what to do. To make matters worse a boy named Jesse came waltzing over to me. _This can't be good_

"What's the matter Rose, haven't specialised yet?" He said with a smirk. _No. _Instead I kept my mouth shut. This really wasn't my nature

"What was that?" he put his hand to his ear, mocking my silence, by now the whole class was staring

I hoped after I was silent again he would give up, but he kept pressing on "HELLLLLOOO! Can you talk" He reached over lightly tapped my shoulder, it was so light I was surprised I even felt it. But it was enough.

Suddenly, Jesse was lit with fire. I screamed and jumped back, the whole class gasped in shock. Jesse waved about in panic, the fire just burned even more.

The class were in shock except for one person who was laughing his head off. It was clear who the culprit was.

Christian Ozera

Christian didn't have the best reputation. His parents, when he was 5, turned Striogi willingly. His Aunt Tasha defended him when his parents came back to turn Christian too. Now everyone thinks that one day, Christian will turn Striogi too. I don't think so, he not like that, I know it. And also, he's kinda cute and now it seems he set Jesse on Fire...for me?

"MR OZERA OUT!" the Teacher bellowed

Christian hoped up from his seat with his trademark smirk. His eyes held mine , even through the sea of gazes that followed him. I blushed furiously and looked down, he smiled and walked out of door closing it behind him. As soon as he left chatter erupted in the room. I glanced at Jesse, the fire was out and he had no burn marks. He wasn't harmed at all, he just looked pissed. Within a few minutes everything went back to normal, although some still talked about it, some even laughed. I smiled at that.

Then I thought of Christian. He had gotten in trouble for me. I smiled again

END OF FLASHBACK

Lissa POV

"Ugh! Jesse is such a Dickmunch! I swear when I see him-"

"Lissa No!" Rose cut me off "Christian stood up for me!"

I snickered "Christian? Well that's kind of immature, setting him on fire"

I looked back at Roses face and my smile faded. She looked stormy, like she might kill someone! This is very rare for Rose

"Liss, it was sweet. He was just looking out for me, okay?"

I nodded slowly and tried to ease the mood "Okay Rose, well I have to go and train with Dimitri, see ya"

"See ya" she smiled and started to walked away. I turned in the opposite direction and started running. Dimitri would kill me if I was late


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hope you liked the last chapter, tell me what you think, give me tips... thank you :)x**

Chapter 3 - Oooooo, I like it

Roses POV

I said bye to Lissa then rounded the corner to go look for Christian, I don't think Lissa approves. I have to find him and say thank you for what he did today. _He is so hard to find, where is he?_ I have been looking for 15 minutes and it's curfew in 30 minutes. Just when I was about to give up I heard a voice behind me

"Rose?"

I spun around to see Christian there with his natural smirk on his face

"Christian!" I squealed, before I knew what I was doing I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck "I've been looking for you everywhere!" I froze and carefully pulled away feeling a bit embarrassed. "U-um sorry" I said, looking down and blushing

He laughed a bit "It's okay Rose, I was just heading back to my dorm. Why was you looking for me?"

I looked at Christian, his ice blue eyes and jet black hair

"I just wanted to say Thank you, for everything you did in class today. Jesse was a real pain in the butt" I smiled at him and he smiled back. He pulled me by my waist into a hug "Only for you Rose" he whispers in my ear, that sent shivers down my spine-in a good way-.

We pulled away and looked into each others eyes, I swear I nearly drowned in them. A shout from a Guardian saying there was 10 minutes till curfew brought me back to reality.

"Well, I better get going, see you around, Sparky!" I laughed at his new nickname as I proceeded to my dorm. I turned around just in time to see chuckle and shaking his head at the name.

"Yeah, see you Rose"

I got to my dorm and immediately started thinking of Christian. Wait, what?! Do I like Christian? I dunno...

Christians POV

I was heading back to my dorm after being in Headmistress Kirova's office after my performance in class. She just lectured me on safety and the rules of the Moroi society. I just called it bullcrap, in my head of course. She was considering my punishment but I intercepted, telling her how Jesse was being a douche. At first she wasn't convinced but then considered the protection of princess Rosemarine Hathaway, she shooed me off and told me not to do it again. I thanked her and left.

As I was walking to my Dorm, I thought about what happened today. And if I had to, I'd do it again. I just couldn't stand it, Rose was just standing there looking so vulnerable. I knew big commotion wasn't her thing, it was her best friend Lissa. I couldn't sit there and do nothing, not when i cared about her so much. It's been difficult for her with all the rumors on her return.; when I found out she was back. I was so worried about her for two years!

I was nearly at my Dorm when I saw Rose

"Rose?"

She spun around "Christian!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tight "I've been looking for you everywhere!" I hugged her back, It felt so great to see Rose happy, and especially when it because of me, Suddenly she froze and pulled away, looking embarrassed "U-um sorry"

I laughed at her embarrassment "It's okay Rose, I was just heading back to my dorm. Why was you looking for me?" I asked

"I just wanted to say Thank you, for everything you did in class today. Jesse was a real pain in the butt" She is the sweetest person, I just wanted to grab her face and kiss her hard! But I don't know if she feels the same, so instead I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a hug. She smells so good, I just want to stay like this forever

We pull away and look into each other's eyes, oh god her eyes. I can't pull myself away from them, not that I want to.

"Well, I better get going, see you around, Sparky!" she laughs as she turns around, heading back towards her dorm

I laugh and shake my head at my apparent new nickname, but I could never be annoyed at her.

"Yeah, see you Rose"

I turn around and head into my Dorm

_God, I love her_

Wait. Love? That seems about right actually. I just want to be near her all the time

**AN: Okay so this was just a Rose and Christian chapter, just them bonding. And yeah, Christian likes Rose and Rose likes Christian. Sorry it was a bit short .Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Schemes and Tricks

Lissa POV

I was finishing up my training with Dimitri when I felt a spike of affection through the bond. Suddenly, I got pulled into Roses head-i really need to try and control that .Rose was hugging Christian! What?! Well, I can't be surprised really, she was all flushed when I we were talking about how he defended her in class earlier.

"Lis? Lis are you okay?" I felt Dimitri shaking me. I looked up at him, he had a concerned look over his beautiful face.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just got pulled into Roses head." I explained, shaking my head to get out of my trance

His Guardian mask flew on "Is she okay?"

I almost laughed at the sudden switch "Yeah, Comrade, she's fine."

He gave me an irritated look "Please don't call me that"

"Whatever you say Comrade" I smirked

He sighed "So, where is she?"

"Uh, she's with Christian...Ozera"

He looked thoughtful and just nodded

I looked at him, trying to study his thoughts "Okay, well...same place, same time next week Comrade!"

He gave me a rare smiled and tipped his head, he didn't even bother correcting me. I practically skipped out of the Gym, thinking about Dimitri. _Oh God _I skidded to a halt when I was yanked into Roses head again, she was screaming and crying and blood was all over her! _ROSE! I have to get to her! _I was pulled out when Dimitri ran out of the Gym

"Lissa what's wrong?!" He took one look at my face and said "Rose". It wasn't even a question. I nodded and we both sprinted as fast as we could to Roses dorm. Well, I sprinted, he was basically Usain Bolt! We got there and Dimitri reached his hand out for the door knob, but I stopped him

"No, I should go in first" I gave him a stern face. He looked hesitant nut moved his hand away from the door knob. I busted in

"Rose?" I panicked, where was she? Had someone taken her and I had been too late?

Then I saw the worst sight

A Fox was on Roses bed, it's belly and throat was cut and it's guts spilled out. It's deep sangria coloured blood soaked the sheets

Just then, Rose came round the corner with blood on her hands and face

I ran over to her "Rose! Rose what happened?!"

She was still crying her eyes out "Oh Liss! I just came back here and then I saw this dead fox on my bed...like this and oh! I tried to...to..."

"No Rose! You can't, you know you can't!" I interrupted

"I know, but-"

"No"! I said a little too harshly

Her eyes widened a little bit, but then she nodded.

I took her too the bathroom too get cleaned up. I had just finished washing the blood off her hands and arms when Dimitri came in. _Shit, I had forgotten about him _

He looked at Rose, at the blood on her face

"It's not mine" she said quickly

"This is someone's sick prank" I added with a scowl and proceeded to clean the blood of her face

About 5 minutes later a round of Guardians came in examining everything and asking Rose a bunch of questions.

**(Just to note that in this story, Rose does not cut herself and is not as depressed)**

About two hours later, the Guardians left but two stayed outside her room and two inside.

"I'm staying!" I yelled

"No, Ms. Dragomir we can't allow you to" one of the Guardians told me

"BUT-" I felt a hand on my shoulder a whisked around

"Lissa, come on. Rose will be fine, and hey, you can always check through the bond" Dimitri's voice soothed me. It was like a pool of calm

I sighed in defeat and exhaustion "Fine" I walked over to Rose "Bye Rose, I will be here when you need me, okay?" She nodded and whispered "Thanks Liss"

She wasn't so panicky any more which was good. I left the room. _Who would ever do that to Rose? And why? _

The next day the Rumors started buzzing about the Fox in Roses room. Luckily, no one knew about Roses healing powers, we were at the lunch table with Natalie (Roses cousin) and her friends.

"So Rose, what did it look like?"

"Rose, do you know who did it?"

"Did you touch it?"

Questions kept firing at Rose and I felt her frustration and overwhelm through the bond, but she still wore a smile. Rose wasn't the bitchy type to just tell people to shut up, that was me.

I tried to get them to quit it in a polite way but the questions were just fired faster

All of a sudden, in the middle of a question, Rose stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to go to the feeders" She said in a polite tone

I turned to Natalie and her friends as Rose walked out "Guys! Lay off with the questions!" I spat at them, then moved to follow Rose. I went to the feeders section to see Christian and Rose talking, he was stroking her forearm gently as she told him about her frustration with Natalie and her friends with all questions. I checked the bond and felt: Relief, Love and Safeness. And the way he was touching her arm, it wasn't in a way that said he only wanted her for one thing, it was in a way that you could tell that he really cared about her. _Whoaa_

He gently pulled her into a hug, stroking her back softly. She sighed into him, feeling calm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble" she said into his chest

"Shhh, no, I know it's frustrating. You didn't ramble" He whispered, holding her tighter. She held him just as tightly as he held her.

I felt a spike a jealousy within me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Rose. Just that she found someone who she loved and who loved her back. I hadn't. The jealousy went as quickly as it came.

I walked over to them still in the embrace

"Hey, Rose"

Rose turned her head from from Christians chest towards me "Oh, hey Liss" she smiled and reluctantly left Christians embrace.

I turned my head to Christian and gave him a nod "Ozera" I greeted him

"Dragomir" he greeted back with his trade mark smirk

I just rolled my eyes

"Sorry Liss" Rose started "I just couldn't take the questions any more, I hope they didn't think it was rude" she said apologetically

I shook my head "No Rose, It was their fault, they were all being too nosy" I put my arm around her, carefully guiding her away from Christian at the same time. Rose didn't notice but Christian sure as hell did. He shot me a death glare. I shot one right back him.

"Thanks Liss" Rose said with a smile

"Okay, let's go back to your dorm so we can get away from their chatter and..." I looked at Christian "...other things"

Rose nodded and we started walking slowly when she ran back and hugged Christian tightly, her arms around his neck

"Whoa, Rose your chocking me!" He laughed, sort of stumbling back from the impact of her hug

Rose closed her eyes as she hugged him and I felt all sort of wonderful emotions running through her in the bond

"Thank You" she whispered and he hugged her tighter in response

They let go of each other, their hands only un-joining when they were too far away to touch any more

She smiled at him then walked back with me. I looked at her and she looked deep in thought. Her emotions were like wild fire. Happiness, Love, Affection, Security.

"So Christian..." I started, hoping she would finish off for me. Nope.

"What about him?" She asked, blushing

"Oh, come on Rose" I pushed

We got to her room

"He's cute" she smiled, blushing before entering her room and closing the door behind her

**AN: Soooooo...what do you think? The next chapter are going to do with some Dimitri and Lissa's relationship. But also, more mischievousness ;) Please Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy :( **

Chapter 5 - Close

Dimitri POV

Lissa is a natural at combat. The way she moves, anticipates every move...

_WHOA! _Lissa is seventeen! I'm Twenty four! But I don't know, it's just like we have a connection, as powerful as her and Roses bond. No one can break it.

But I can't give into temptations, this is what I was trained to do and I must fulfil my duty

_They come first_

Lissa POV

I had just come from training with Dimitri, I don't know but...I think he might feel the same. Does he? I mean, like today. We were practising tackling, after about 5 tries I finally floored him, basically straddling him. And then sparks flew, fireworks appeared as he looked deep into my eyes. Our breathing was heavy as we gazed and call me crazy but I swear he leaned in to kiss me, but we heard a noise and both scrambled up quickly still dazed by the moment.

I've only taken off my top with a guy before, even though the whole school maybe thinks I am not a virgin. But I don't care, as long as the people I care about know the truth, that's all that matters.

I would've maybe gone to Roses room, since it was 2 hours till curfew, but it seems she is hanging out with Christian more and more. They haven't even admitted their feelings for each other yet! _Damn _

Fortunately , I could now control when I went in a out of Roses head, so I slipped in

Yep. Knew it. She was with Christian.

They were in the church attic, laying down side by side

Rose felt Comfort, Love, Joy and Safeness. Safeness? _Doesn't Rose feel safe with me?_

Christian turned and faced Rose "Rose?"

She turned and faced him as well with her gorgeous smile, they were extremely close now "Yes?"

"Do you know, you're extremely beautiful. So beautiful, it hurts me" he poured out. Normally I would have thought that was sweet, but now I just wanted to barf! I don't know what grudge I have against Christian. Well, he is a annoying smart ass. _Is my jealousy come back again? Stop it Lissa!_

Christian's ice blue eyes bore into Rose, she blushed, her smile growing bigger

"Thank you. Christian you're make my heart flip every time I even think about you" He looked at her with so much love in his eyes, even I could see it

_Wait. OMG! Are they gonna... gonna..._

Yep!

Christian leant in a kissed Rose hard. As soon as their lips met her emotions felt like they were gonna burst with Love so much that it overwhelmed me

They pulled away, their breathing heavy and their foreheads together

"God, I love you Rose!"

"I love you too Christian!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her again

She sat up so she was straddling him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight to him#

Running his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened up and their tongues danced, causing a moan from Christian. His hands slowly travelled up her top to her...

_WHAT?_

I pulled out of head. Ew, it was like I was kissing Christian!

I looked up and realized I was in front of the church. What the hell was I doing here? Wait. Was I going to break it up? Maybe I can, maybe I c-

_What am I doing? Why would I want to break them up, Rose is my best friend I want them to be happy_

"Lissa"

I turned around to see Dimitri strolling towards me

"Hey" I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to the priest about a some Guardian stuff, why are you here?"

I practically ran in front of the door "Um, I don't think the priest is in there Dimitri. Maybe go check down by the hospital"

He looked at me curiously, I melted under his gaze. Guys usually gave me attention for my Dhampir curves, blonde hair and jade green eyes. People may think i'm a lot of things, but I don't sleep around.

Finally, Dimitri spoke "Well, Okay. I'll go look" he said, turning around and I sighed in relief "Oh, and Liss? Make sure to get back safe" And with that he went

My heart was beating as fast as my breathing was coming. _Gosh, I like him so much _

"Liss!"

I looked up

"Mase!" Mason Ashford was a Dhampir. He had Big ginger hair which everyone said was weird but I thought was cute. Also, he has the biggest crush on me. He was so sweet, it was a shame I didn't feel the same way

"What are you doing here? Not like to be even near the church" He chuckled

"Er.. I was just heading back to my dorm, not important. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to change to topic off me

He looked thoughtful as he said "Just walking around"

I nodded then quickly slipped into Roses head. She and Christian were walking down the attic steps in a comfortable silence. _Wait! they're coming downstairs!_

"Okay Mase, I better get going. See you later" I smiled and he smiled back. I skipped into the building and looked at the clock. One hour till curfew. What should I do... hmm?

Roses POV

I just made out with Christian! OMG! My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst out of my chest. And oh god I love him so much! It just feels so right to be with him, near him. And he told me he loves me back! Today cannot get any better. We kissed for about 15 minutes until we pulled away. We didn't want to go too far.

We walked out of the church hand in hand. This just all felt so right.

Suddenly he stopped and stood in front of me.

"Rose, I love you so much"

"I love you too" I replied with a smile

He grinned and carried on looking deep into my eyes "And i was wondering if... if you might wanna be my...my..."

"OZERA! HATHAWAY!"

We both spun around to see Stan storming towards us

"WHAT ARE DOING HERE?!" He bellowed

I tensed. I hated when people shouted. Thankfully Christian spoke up first

"We were just heading back, sir"

"I should think so!" Stan eyed us "Now, off you go Mr. Ozera. I'll lead back to her room"

I mentally sighed, things like this always happen. Ruin a perfectly go moment. I went to Christian and hugged him

"See you later Christian, I love you" I could feel him smile

"I love you too" he whispered and with that we went

Stan walked me in to my room. _Man, he really wanted to make sure that I got back to my room. _

I missed Christian already

And now I miss Lissa, I've hardly seen her all day. I looked at my Hello Kitty clock on my wall. 45 minutes till curfew. Maybe I could get to see Lissa still...?

**AN:Yep! Rose and Christian have finally gotten together! I didn't want to wait till the end of the story because that's kind of a drag. Remember, tell me what you think! Give me tips or idea's on what you want to happen in the story. Thanks :)x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews! Keep em' coming ;) **

Chapter 6 - Acceptance

Christians POV

OMG! This has been the best day of my life. I kissed Rose! Rose! She told me she loves me and Oh god, I love her! I love her so much. We walked out of the church, hand in hand. I was about to ask her to be my girlfriend when Stan came storming towards us, yelling for us to go to our dorms. _Gosh, he had to ruin it. _Anyway, I hope Rose considers herself as my girlfriend, I just wanted to tell her to make sure. I can't wait to see her tomorrow...

Roses POV

With 45 minutes till Curfew I went to find Lissa. _God, this is when I wished the bond worked both ways. _

I jogged/skipped to her room first. Yes, first time lucky! I knocked and she pulled opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Rose!"

"Hey, Liss" I greeted back "So, there's like 40 minutes till Curfew, i thought we could hang out. It seems like we never get to hang out any more -"

"Yeah, I wonder why that is" she interrupted with a slight scowl

I frowned a little, walking in and sitting down on her bed "What does that mean. I something wrong Liss?"

She sighed and waved the remark off, sitting down as well "Sorry, Rose. I'm just being a bitch, it's nothing"

I was a little unsure, but decided to drop the subject "Oh, okay. So, we got like 15 minutes. Not long but it's something, what you wanna do?"

She thought for a bit "Let's just catch up" she said with a smile "What's been going on with you?"

I took all my Moroi strength to stop from blushing. I was thinking about Christian and our kiss. It was so full of Passion that I nearly burst. _Should I tell Lissa? _Well, she's gonna know anyway from the bond. Maybe she already knows and is just testing me. Oh.

I decided just to be open and honest with her, after all she was my best friend. "Well, you know...Classes, working on our elements, which I still haven't figured what mine is by the way. And well... I've been hanging with Christian a little. Also...just now, we kissed" I looked back up to her, I had not realised till now that I had been looking at the floor. Christian wasn't Lissa's favourite person but hopefully if she loved me enough, she could like him too.

To my surprise, Liss started laughing

"Rose, I'm not upset. I mean, at first I was but then I-"

"What do you mean at first?" I eyed her

"Uhhhhhhh..." She looked at anything but me trying to stall.

Then it hit me

"YOU WERE IN MY HEAD?!"

She looked back at me and tried to calm me "Rose, I'm sorry. I went in to see how you were. I pulled out as soon as your lips touched...again"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Liss was only looking out for me.

"It's fine Liss. So what's going on with you? Any romance in your life?"" I asked wiggling my eyebrows

She looked down with a smile and stayed silent. I didn't need a bond to figure this out

My eyes widened "OMG you do! Okay, spill! Tell me everything." I was practically bouncing. Now this was my nature

I kept pestering at her trying to get her to tell me who he was. She kept her mouth shut on that one. She just told me that she really liked him and he might like her back, but she wasn't sure. Also, she stated that they had a moment and she thought he was gonna kiss her until they heard a sound. _Hmm...who could this be? C'mon Rose this is your thing! You must be able to figure this out! _Eventually I had to return to my room, but to be honest I was getting quite tired. _Tomorrow is going to be good, I cannot wait to see Christian ._I instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up Early in the morning and stretched. For once I actually didn't dread the day. I jumped in the shower then combed my hair, deciding to leave it out today, long and wavy. I put on my purple singlet and skinny jeans then headed down to breakfast. On the way there I saw Lissa

"Liss!" I greeted with a smile "What are you doing here? Aren't you training with Guardian Belikov?"

She shook her head "Nope. He's out today doing some Guardian stuff" I swear she looked a little sad at that

Me? I didn't mind at all. "Awesome! Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving!" I said grabbing her arm and leading her away

Lissa POV

"Awesome! Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving!" Rose bounced, pulling me by the arm

"Okay, Rose, I can walk by myself" I chuckled

She shrugged with a smile and let go of my arm. We got to the Breakfast line and I loaded up my plate. Rose looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't say anything because she was used to it by now. I walked/skipped over to a table where Mason, Natalie and Eddie sat.

"Hey guys"

They all looked up and smiled "Hey" they all greeted back.

Rose smiled and took a seat next to Eddie, I sat oppostite her next to Mason.

Eddie looked down at my plate and smirked "Wow, Liss. Bring food for everyone?"

I gave him my man eater smile "Yeah, but you guys ain't gettin any" I winked and he shook his head. Eddie was a Dhampir like me, and was never serious. That's what I liked about him. He didn't take the world too seriously like others did.

I looked at Rose, she was scanning the dining hall, maybe looking for someone.

Natalie turned her attention towards her, of course, wanting to suck up to a Royal even though she was Royal herself "So Rose, your hair looks pretty today. Mine always looks rubbish, how'd you do it?"

It didn't seem like Rose heard as she continued looking around the room

"Rose?" Natalie asked again

She turned and face Natalie "Huh? Oh sorry, Nat. Thank you. I Just wash, dry and comb like everybody else. And don't worry, your hair looks perfect" She said with a breath taking smile

Natalie smiled with the compliment and being able to make Rose happy. I had to hold back my laughter _What a suck up._

Suddenly I heard Roses voice in my head. _Where is he?_

Where was who?

Rose sighed I turned back to the table, but quickly glanced back again and grinned like a child given candy. I was talking with Mason when Rose stood up, the grin getter wider

"Sorry guys, I have. I'll see you before or after class"

"Do you want me to come, Rose?" I asked, worried about her safety

She shook her head "No, It's fine Liss. See ya guys" She waved goodbye to everyone and skipped away

I frowned a little then slipped into her head. She was embracing Christian. I mentally chuckled _There's just no breaking them up. I'm glad Rose has found someone. _I smiled to myself and continued talking to Mase before we had to go to class.

Christian POV

I strolled into the Dining Hall, hoping to see Rose. I did. She was turned round and when she saw me a smile lit up her face. I looked at who she was sitting with. Mason - cool. Natalie -cool. Eddie - cool. Lissa-oh. I don't think she'll be happy to see me so made a motion for Rose to come over. She told the group and waved goodbye before skipping over to me. As she was skipping to me, I jogged over to her, meeting her half way and picked her up. I hugged her to me as I spun her around twice before setting down, she was still laughing. I reached down cupping her face and kissed her,deep and passionate. _God, she is so_ _beautiful_

"Rose, what I wanted to ask you yesterday before Stan interrupted is...will you be my Girlfriend?" I asked

She frowned a little "Wasn't I already?"

Oh. "Yeah yeah! I just was checking to see if you knew because sometimes you don't know and-" I rambled and she stopped me with a kiss.

"Of course I will be your Girlfriend, Christian" She smiled once we had pulled apart "Do you wanna come eat with us?"

I grabbed her hand and started leading her away to the attic "No, I want you all to myself for now" I smiled and she smiled back.

Roses POV

We got to the Attic and he sat down on the bench, then patted the spot in between his legs for me sit. I gulped and tried to steady my breathing. I went over and sat down, my back and head resting on his chest and my legs stretched out on the rest of the bench. He wrapped his arms around my waist

We sat in a comfortable silence, neither of us needing to say anything

"How are feeling?" He whispered into my ear

I shivered, _Oh god _

"I'm feeling calm and relaxed. I may have to steal this place from you" I laughed

"How about we share it?" He smiled

I smiled back and turned around to face him. He is so gorgeous, his Ice blue eyes looked back into mine. He slowly leaned in and I closed the space between us. Our lips met and fireworks exploded in my head again...

Christians POV

Our lips met and all I could see is fireworks. It was so passionate. She sat up and straddled me again whilst my hands travelled up her top, I stopped to see if it was okay with her and she responded pushing my hands to her again before wrapping her arms back around my neck

I don't know how long we kissed for but I felt like I was in Heaven.

Suddenly, I pulled away

"Rose, we have to get to class!" I said, even though I didn't want to

She nodded reluctantly and got off my lap. She quickly looked out of the window "People are just leaving for classes"

We walked out hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. It felt so right being with her. People looked shocked and whispered but we didn't care. Damn it, we had different classes and wouldn't see each other till last half class. This is going to be a long.

Lissa POV

The first set of classes were okay, but that's only because Rose was them with me, Alberta wanted us to know how it was like to be standing in the class watching over Moroi. Oh yeah, and Jesse tried to mess with Rose again. I sure sorted him out

FLASHBACK

The class was set to work on their elements some more, Rose was still trying figure out what hers was and since I was in there her, I was helping. Christian was also in that class and came by to help Rose too. They both seemed much happier in each others Presence. He tried to teach her fire, but she just couldn't get the hang of it. I felt her frustration and determination. She was really trying

"It's okay, Rose. We can always try again another time" I soothed

She nodded and smiled "Yeah I know, it's just so frustrating that I can't get any elements and haven't even specialised" she said burying her head in her hands. Christian put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"Having a little trouble, Rose?" A sarcastic voice came

I turned around to see Jess there with a smirk. I just wanted to punch him, the Dickmunch!

I glanced back at Christian, his face looked stormy. Rose looked up at him, putting her hand on his chest. He breathed in deeply trying to calm himself and looked down at her, she smiled up at him and kissed his cheek (It's basically illegal to kiss in class). That seemed top calm him.

"God, are you that stupid that you can't even do one element? One?!" He held up his finger, empathizing.

That was it. I wasn't known for keeping my mouth shut in these situations.

"Fuck off Jesse! Is this how you live your life? Laughing at your own stupid "Jokes", you know no on laughs with you, they're just laughing at you! I'm sure a lot more people would like you if you weren't such a Shit face! Your friends aren't your friends, they just pretend to be for reputation! So why don't you just go and fuck your blow up doll!"

The whole class was silent, including Jesse, was silent. Christian was smirking and Rose was shocked but I could see the humour dancing through her eyes. After about 5 long seconds of silence, everyone burst out laughing. All at Jesse. He looked murderous.

I smiled triumphantly and strutted back over to Rose and Christian. The class never stopped talking about that and Jesse kept his head down. _Ahhh, Life is Good_

END OF FLASHBACK

I walked into the Lunch Hall to see Rose, Christian, Mason and Natalie sitting down. Natalie looked at Christian and Rose with envy. _Wait, does she have a crush on Christian, nooooo_

"Hey guys" I greeted

"Hey!" They all greeted

Mason continued talking to Rose and Christian "You know you two are like the biggest thing since...forever! Even the Guardians are talking about it!" They just shook their heads and laughed

Christian turned to Rose "So, Sweetie pie how was your classes?" He smirked

"Sweetie pie?" Rose shook her head with a smile "Fine, though a bit stressful. And yours?"

"Oh...you know. Whispers, stares. All that stuff" he shrugged. She just looked at him whilst eating.

Mason turned to me with a grin "So, Liss. Heard about your big scene with Jesse, everyone's talking about it" he was grinning like a idiot

I just shrugged "Yeah well, everyone was thinking it, I just said what they thinking"

Everyone laughed but Natalie. She stood up and walked away.

"What's up with her?" Christian asked not a bit concerned, but Rose was. She looked in the direction Natalie walked away in with a frown, she smiled again when Christian squeezed her hand and kissed her lips. Love filled her up in her emotions and she turned back to the group again.

Mason POV

I looked at Christian kiss Rose, aww. They were so in love and it was so sweet. I wish I could be like that with someone...Maybe Lissa...

Lissa POV

By the end of classes, I started missing Dimitri. _Stupid Guardian stuff. _I decided to go to the Gym, just to practice or do some runs. I looked heard laughing and looked down the hall to see Rose and Christian, close and cuddly whilst holding hands

"Hey, Guys"

"Hey Liss" Rose greeted and Christian smiled "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to practice in the Gym by myself, since Dimitri isn't here" I felt a little sad saying the last bit

"Okay, well see ya Liss" Rose waved with a grin. Rose was rarely sad. I think that's what Christian and I both love about her. I started walking away, but then heard more giggling. I looked back again to see Rose up against the wall with Christian kissing her neck. I started walking faster, I didn't want to see that.

I entered the gym and gasped at the sight before me

**AN: Soooo... what do you think? Please Review! :D Thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter my get a little...M you for the reviews, I take everything on board ;) Keep reading and reviewing**

Chapter 7 - New appearance

Lissa's POV

"WHAT?!" I raged

In front of me I saw Dimitri and TASHA! Christian's Aunt. She was in a position which looked like she was just about to kiss Dimitri. He looked dazed and a bit out of it, he hadn't even looked up when I screamed. _Wait...is he...did she? That bitch!_

I stormed over to her and dragged her up by her collar, then turning her to face me.

I looked her right in the face "What the hell do you think you're doing?" My voice was low but that made it even more deadly. I proved that when I saw her flinch at my words.

She tried to be casual "What do you mean, Dhampir?" Her voice was drowned in smugness

That just pissed me off even more "You were compelling him! Don't you think I know what that looks like? My best friends a Moroi! Oh yeah, and who's boyfriend happens to be your nephew!"

Her eyes widened at that, her rage bubbling up. She was just about to say something when Dimitri stood up "Tasha. Get out." I had never seen Comrade look so angry before - Is it weird that it made me even more attracted to him?

Tasha looked at Dimitri hurt. _She really thought he was gonna take her side? _"Dimika..." she started but Dimitri cut her off

"I never want to see your face again. How could you do that?! I thought we were friends? Obviously not so if you wouldn't mind, please leave" His face was hard with no emotion, trust me, it took every fibre of my being to not kick the shit of her there and then.

Tasha looked at Dimitri with tears rolling down her cheeks, then she looked back at me with a scowl. I just stuck up my middle finger at her and she stormed out. Dimitri sighed and sat back down on the bench. I sat next to him.

"Thanks, Lis" he said, looking me right in the eye

_Oh God, he is killing me with that gaze. Shut up Lissa this is not the time to admit your feelings, or maybe it is? _

He carried on "If it wasn't for you coming in here, who know's what would would've happened"

I don't know what it was, what urge sparked inside of me. It just all happened so fast, the spark that appeared when I first started having feelings for him burst through and suddenly my hand was at the back of his neck and I was kissing him. The greatest thing of all was...he was kissing me back

Roses POV

Christian continued kissing my neck, slow and sensual. His tight hold on my hips slithered down my waist and pulled me into him. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, it seemed to spur him on more because I felt his hardness. He kissed his way back up to my mouth and we started our tongue dance. I pulled him closer with my arms around his neck and started grinding into him, he moaned a little loud and his hands slipped under my top, gently massaging my breast. I moaned louder than I should have. _Wait, we are still in the hallway. We should go_

I was just about to pull away to tell Christian we should maybe go back to one of our rooms when I heard a loud slam. Christian and I both looked across to see Tasha.

"Aunt Tasha!" Christian exclaimed, grabbing my hand and practically skipping over to her. I smiled at his happiness, Tasha was the only family he had left. "What're you doing here?"

Tasha was in no mood for hugs and laughs "Princess Rosemarine" she greeted me, ignoring Christian, with no smile on her face. I was a bit nervous. _I wonder what got her so annoyed. Wait, it looked like she came from the gym, maybe Liss knows something..._

I tipped my head a little with a smile "Hello, Ms. Ozera. Are you okay?" I was trying to figure out what it was because, even though we didn't have a bond, I could feel Christian hurting from being ignored from Tasha. I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me.

Tasha looked visibly relaxed and broke down in tears, I rushed over to her and hugged her tight, I don't like it when people are upset, I just want to help them. Christian knelt beside her

"Aunt Tasha, what's wrong?" he asked worried

She shook her "Oh, it's nothing. I just did a bad thing. I tried to compel Dimika into kissing me but Lissa came in and stopped and...he shouted at me and told me to get out. I didn't mean to cause any trouble I just...just..." She couldn't finish and started crying even harder.

I rubbed her back soothingly and gave Christian a 'what-the-hell?' look, he just shrugged and gave me a look that said "I don't know"

Christian put his arm around Tasha's shoulders "It's okay, Auntie. Look, just go back to your room and we'll come to talk to you later, okay?"

She nodded got up off the floor, we followed. She started walking away but then turned around

"Thank you guys, you two a really amazing together. Christian, don't let her go"

Christian pulled grabbed my hand and pulled me into an embrace "Never"

She smiled once more before walking away

I turned to Christian "What was that?"

He shook his head looking exasperated "I don't know, something about Dimitri and Lissa?"

I took his hand and started heading towards the Gym "We should go to them to see what all the commotion is about." he nodded and followed

Christian POV

Rose and I walked hand in hand towards the gym. I seriously worried about my Aunt, I had never seen her that upset. We were about 5 feet away from the gym when we heard a moan. We froze at the noise and I turned to Rose

"What was that?" I asked a little scared

Rose looked just as terrified as me "I don't know, the only people in their are Rose and Guardian Belikov..."

Then it hit us "NO WAY!" we shouted at the same time

We got to the Gym, the moaning got louder with each step. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the hand when Rose stopped me

"Christian, I'm scared...about what we might see. Shouldn't we just give them some privacy?" She asked. Even though she was trying to be a good friend, I could still see she wanted to know if her Badass best friend was getting hot with her mentor.

I leant down and kissed her lips "Rose, it's fine. I'm sure it's not even what we think". It was so what we thought, I just really wanted to see this. She nodded and I opened the door whilst she was squeezing my hand pretty tight

Yep. It was what we thought.

Dimitri was on top of Lissa with both their shirt off, they were kissing roughly and his hand was travelling down her stomach into her...

_EW! _

I turned away and so did Rose. To be honest I just expected kissing or something, not the full hot n' heavy! They hadn't even stopped when we had come in. I think Rose was to creped out to say anything so I stepped up

"GUYS! Stop!" I managed to get out whilst still not facing them

They looked up with shock and scrambled up to get there shirts on

"ROSE!" Lissa shouted. I felt Rose her tense, I knew she hated when people shouted

She swallowed "I'm sorry. Tasha just came out of the room crying and we just wanted to find out what happened" Rose said apologetically

I stepped in "Hold on a second! What are you two doing?! Isn't this like illegal or something?"

"CHRISTIAN! I love him" Lissa stepped forward and took Dimitri's hand

Rose and I both turned to Dimitri, waiting for an answer. He squeezed her hand "I love her" he said.

After 3 long awkward seconds, Rose squealed

"AWWW! I'm so happy for you guys!" She ran up and hugged them both "OMG this is so great! We can double date and..."

"Rose! Calm down okay. We're seeing how it goes" Lissa said laughing, then she turned serious "And guys, it would be really cool if you didn't tell anyone till after Graduation"

Rose crossed her heart "Your secret is safe with us" she smiled. Lissa looked at me sternly and I nodded.

"Well...we'll leave you two love birds alone" I said wiggling my eyebrows and Rose laughed and waved them Goodbye. I took her hand and started walking back to the dorm

"Well...that was a surprise" I said, still feeling edgy about the whole situation. Rose giggled

"Yep, It's just funny. I would've never thought of Lissa as the romantic type"

I shook my head head and laughed

Wow! Can't wait for tomorrow to see what happens with this, but for now? I just wanna treasure the time I have with Rose.

Dimitri POV

Rose and Christian left. I looked at Lissa, she looked flustered. _God, I still want her.__  
_

"Lis?" She turned around

I ran to her and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We continued like that for 10 minutes until she pulled away

"Dimitri? Did, you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

I answered her with pure honesty "Of course I did. Lissa I love you with all my life and heart!"

She smiled "I love you too" She kissed me again and we continued through the evening

**AN: What do you think? I know it's a bit a short, sorry. It's just that I have school in the morning and my Mum was rushing me :( Hope it's good though! PS: Yeah, Dimitri is a bit OC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Discoveries

**AN: Thank you for the review! Remember I take everything on board :) **

Lissa POV

OMG! Last week was so amazing! I kissed Dimitri and he told me he loved me! We didn't go all the way because we wanted to talk before anything big happened.

I headed down to breakfast to see Rose sitting across from Eddie

"Hey guys!" I greeted "Where's Christian?"

"He had to go with the Guardians to the woods to test out his element" Rose said, sounding sad

_Fire? In the woods? That doesn't sound right _

"It's okay, Rose. He'll be back sooner than you think" I soothed. She smiled and looked happier.

Eddie spoke "Hey guys, can we go somewhere? I wanna do something."

I raised and eyebrow, something Rose couldn't do "What exactly do you want to do?"

He rolled his eyes "Nothing like that, just...come on"

He got up and after a look to each other, Rose and I followed. He lead us upstairs into the back of the library and then stopped. He turned around so fast that we nearly bumped into him.

He regarded Rose "I want you to compel me"

Rose blinked and looked bewildered "W-what? Why?"

He looked embarrassed for a second "Well...I've always wanted to try it"

"Isn't it against the rules to use compulsion?" I interjected

He just laughed "Oh Liss, I don't think you're one to follow the rules" _Well, he got me there _"Pleaaaaaase Rose?" I bet he would've got on his hands and knees if he had to

Rose smiled at him, she wasn't one to disappoint "Sure Eddie, what do you me to compel you to do?"

"Um..." He thought "You decide" He said after a while

Rose got a big grin on her face and so did I, as I could see what she was thinking

Suddenly, she went pensive and looked Eddie straight in the eye. He got that dazed look on his face people got whenever they were being compelled.

"I want you to go the librarian and tell her you love her. Then I want you to ask her to marry you. If she suspects compulsion is being used you mention none of this, understood?"

Eddie nodded his head slowly "Yes"

"Now go"

Eddie sauntered over to the librarian, Ms. Towie. Ms. Towie was a Dhampir and had long, straggly, brown hair which looked like it was thinning at the top. She was one of those Seventy year old's who still tried to look like they were Twenty Five.

"Ms. Towie?" Eddie articulated

She looked up and her Rouge coloured lipstick lips twisted into a smile "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?"

"I love you" Eddie recited

Ms. Towie looked confused "I-I'm sorry dear?"

I had to use all my strength to hold back my laughter on what was about to come next

"I love you and I want to marry you, Ms. Towie"

Ms. Towie's eyes lit up and she gave a yellow toothed grin "Oh! I love you too! I can't believe it! All these years and you've finally noticed! Yes! let's get married and be together forever!"

I don't think I have ever been as shocked as I was then. _Whoaaa, I never expected that respone! And did she just say "All these years"? EW! _

"That is sick" Rose said, echoing my thoughts "I should end this now."

"No! Let's see how far it goes" I said with an grin

Rose broke off the compulsion just as Ms. Towie wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck to kiss him. Eddie yanked away and basically ran back to Rose and I

"You had to pick THAT?!" he raged with humor in his eyes

"Oh look, it's time for class!" I linked onto Roses arm a pulled her away whilst still giggling

_Today is gonna be good_

Roses POV

Today was fun, even though I missed Christian like crazy! I wish we had a bond so I could find out how he was. Lissa and I spent more time together, which was good, although Liss did get in a fight today. This stuck up girl named Mia came over and started harassing me about our Two year "vacation". I couldn't stand her! Lissa, of course got up and to her some bad swear words and Mia slaped Liss around the face. That was it for her. Lissa tackled Mia to the ground and punched her in the face, the whole lunch hall as watching as Mia wiggled and screamed

I tried to break it up but my head got knocked in the middle. Guardians rushed up to me, asking me if I was okay like I had been shot. They were saying things like "Medical attention for the Princess!"

That is what I sometimes hate about being a royal, all the extra attention. I mean, there two people on the floor, scratching each others eyes out, and when I get knocked in the head -something that not even going to cause a bump- there's choas.

I'm honoured for what I have, but sometimes I think It's unfair to others.

I went to my room as Lissa had training with Dimitri. _Doubt they'll be doing any training now _

I lay on my bed _God, I miss Christian so much. _I decided to watch a movie to take my mind off it, I put on _Sleeping Beauty _cause I am a sucker for Disney. About half way through it I heard a knock at my door. _That's weird, it's nearly curfew_

I waltz over to the door, then opened it

"Christian!" I jumped up and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He put his hands under my thighs, walking in and shutting the door whilst still kissing me

He set me down on the bed and we both pulled away for air

"I missed you so much!" I told him, whilst looking into his eyes

He wrapped his arms around my waist while pulling me closer "I missed you too, I had to see you, I couldn't wait. It was kinda hard to sneak past the guardians, but I managed it" He smirked

I smiled and sat up "So how did testing your element with the Guardians go?"

He came and sat next to me "Good, although I did light a few trees on fire" I laughed at that

"Why did they need to test your element?"

He shrugged "I dunno, something about some big test for fire users, so what did you do today?"

I grinned "Eddie wanted me to compel him..."

"Why did he want you to compel him?" He said kinda fast. He looked jealous. _Awww_

I laughed "Don't worry, he just wanted try it. Liss was with me. I compelled into telling the librarian that he loved her and wanted to marry her"

His eyes widened "NO WAY!"

I nodded and kept laughing "Yep! And that's not even the worst part! The librarian said she loved him back and has for years!" Christian was in fits of laughter after this.

After he had calm down he looked at the TV screen "Disney?" he chuckled

I blushed "Uh...I didn't even know it was on and..." He stopped me with a kiss

"I think it's cute" He smiled _God I love him _

I looked down at down at his arm and on it was a huge gash

"Christian, what happened?"

"Oh, the I kind of tripped in the woods" He shrugged

I was concerned. He was hurt. I sat on my knees and took his arm. I felt life burst through me and suddenly the cut was healed and gone. He yanked his armed back, a little scared

"Oh god..." I breathed

"What the hell was that Rose?!" He shrieked

"I-I don't know..." I stammered

"You just healed me!" _Oh god, he's freaked out_

I tried to cool him "Okay, Christian, baby, just calm down"

He nodded and took a deep breath "Sorry, baby. Since when could you do that?"

"Um...well, I did it once. I healed a dead bird and it came back to life. It was the power that Ms. Karp had too and why she turned mad, I don't know what's it's called though. Lissa forbid me from using it ever again, she said it was dangerous"

Christians POV

"Um...well, I did it once. I healed a dead bird and it came back to life. It was the power that Ms. Karp had too and why she turned mad, I don't know what's it's called though. Lissa forbid me from using it ever again, she said it was dangerous"

I nodded, I could tell she was a bit scared at what I might think of all this. I pulled her into a hug and she sighed, feeling relief.

I kissed her head "Baby, it's fine. Maybe this why you haven't specialised, maybe there's a fifth element that no one knows about"

She pulled back to look at me "You think so?" _God, she is so beautiful _

I nodded and smiled "Yep! Tomorrow we can go and try to find out what element it was that had"

**This is gonna be a M/Lemon so if you don't wanna read this part, you can just skip it :)**

She smiled and kissed me and I deepened it. I lay her down on the bed whilst still kissing her. Her hands travelled up my torso and I sat up so she could take off my shirt. I took hers off and returned to devouring her mouth. With my arms around her waist, I slipped my hands up and un clasped her bra. I sat her up as they fell from their constrains and caught them in my mouth. I sucked deeply and she moaned, pushing my face more towards her chest.

I kissed my way back up to her mouth and lay her back down. She flipped us over and started kissing down my chest whilst un doing my jeans. I moaned _God, this feels so good._

She pulled down my pants and started sucking on my shaft deeply. I moaned and groaned so loudly that I'm surprised Guardians didn't come in asking if we were okay. I was nearly over the edge, so I flipped us back over and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I undid the zipper slowly, making her want me even more. As I threw her jeans across the room with our other cloths, I see and feel her wetness. I started rubbing her through her pants and she moaned louder with each stroke. I hooked my thumbs in her pants and pulled them down.

_God she is so beautiful. _I admired her body, everything about her. I slipped on a condom and slowly but sensually, entered her.

"I Love you" She whispered

"I Love you too" I whispered back

I moved slowly, but then gradually picked up my pace. We moaned in Unison. I was going so fast that the bed was hitting against the back wall and we reached the peak together. I slowly pulled out and lay down next to her, pushing the hair out of her face and kissing her deeply. She kissed me back just as passionate.

**(End of M/Lemon)**

We pulled back and our breathing was heavy. Love filled the room and danced around us. It just felt right to be with her, and now we've had sex I feel closer to her than ever.

She cuddled up to me, laying her head on my chest and I pulled her covers over us.

"I Love you so much, Christian." She says

I smiled in content, I love her so much and I just wanna be with her forever

"I love you too, Rose" I kissed her lips once more. She smiled and fell asleep with a smile on face. I followed shortly after.

Lissa POV

I felt a lust come through the bond and was yanked into Roses head. _Damn, I thought I had learned to control that!._

Christian and her were kissing and both their shirts were off. _Oh no! Get out Lissa! _Roses emotions were high with Love. Suddenly I was yanked out again, what the fuck? About 5 minutes later, I was yanked In again. _Oh no, Rose and Christian are going to have sex for the first time! _I kept being yanked in and out for 10 minutes when I was yanked in again

Christian was putting a condom on and Rose felt excitement, Love and connected to him.

_Oh god, I cannot experience this!_

It took me all of my effort, so much that I was sweating and I drew back out of her head. I was panting hard when Dimitri looked down at me

"Lis, what is wrong?" He asked concerned

I shook my head reassuringly "It's was nothing, just got pulled into Rose's head. Go back to sleep" I kissed him and he fell back asleep after giving me a concerned look

I fell went to sleep soon after. _That was a weird experience_

**AN: What do you think? Please review! :D And remember, give me your idea's :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated sooner, school stuff :)**

Chapter 9 - Figuring it out

Lissa POV

"BLOCK!"

"DUCK!"

"ATTACK!"

I groaned and fell back on the floor, this was so frustrating! I've been a natural at fighting and now suddenly, I'm useless

"I'm sorry, Comrade. I don't know what's up with me today"

Dimitri half smiled and sat down next to me "What's on your mind, Lis?"

"Maybe...maybe I'm just distracted because of the Rose and Christian thing last night. I was pulled into her head when they were about to...to..." I shivered physically, I couldn't finish

I watched as Dimitri put the pieces together "Is that why you were panting?"

I nodded, looking down. He tipped my chin with his finger so I was looking into his eyes

"Lis, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing! Not something I really wanna share, Comrade" I promenaded over to my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder, lingering in the doorway.

Dimitri advanced over to me "Lis, you know you can tell me anything"

I sighed and nodded, almost feeling guilty that I didn't tell him. Almost. I kissed his cheek and sauntered out of the gym. I could practically feel Dimitri's eyes burning into me

I reached first class and felt Love and security through the bond. _Rose, she must be with Christian. _I shivered at thinking about her and Christian, after last night I don't want to think about them ever again

I slipped in the seat next to Mason, he gave me a smile and wink as the teacher started

Turns out it was Alberta "Okay Class, I know this isn't how your usual class would be, but today we're doing something different. Today we are doing some more work on Striogi"

The class erupted in chatter and shrieks

"OKAY! Calm down. We are not actually bring Striogi in here of course, but we think that Dhampirs need to be more experience in knowing about them and not just fighting them. Today you will be studing the way they think, where they can and cannot be and most importantly, how powerful they are. Goodbye" And with that, Alberta marched out of the room.

Just then I noticed Guardians lined the walls, Including Dimitri. His guardian mask wasn't budging. I turned and started chatting to Mason

"Mase, what do you think about all of this?"

He grinned "It's great! Finally some extra knowledge!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This was going to be a long lesson. I can't wait until lunchtime

Roses POV

"Okay, class. Today we are testing our elemets, again. I know we do it a lot but we all think it is best to perfect them as it may help you later"

The class cheered, it gave them a chance to talk to their friends. I was actually excited for once as it gave Christian and I a chance to test whatever mine was out

I turned to him, I just felt so connected. Ever since we had sex last night, I just felt like we were attached, It felt so right. He smiled at me, feeling the same

"Okay" I breathed, trying to get the cloud of lust out of my head "Should we try and test whatever my element is?"

He nodded, lust bouncing in his crystal blue eyes "Yeah, It might not be just dead things. Here" He picked up a dead plant and put it before me, also shielding me so the rest of the class wouldn't see "Make this alive again"

I breathed in deeply and touched the plant. The burst of life shot through again and the plant sprang up. Christian's eyes widened

"Rose, I think their might be a rare fifth element"

I looked up at him "Christian, I'm scared. This is weird. What if people think I'm a freak and send me away somewhere?" I felt like I wanted to cry. _Why couldn't I be like everyone else? _

Christian pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair. I hugged him back tight "Baby, It's okay. I will never let them take you away. Do you hear me? Never" He promised

I nodded and felt so much Love for him. He pulled away "Wait one second" He strolled up to the teacher and asked her something, she scowled and reluctantly nodded. Christian smiled his breath taking smile, I swear the teacher blushed. He walked back over to me and took my hand, leading out of the classroom

"Baby, where are we going?" I asked a bit confused

He slipped his arm around my waist "To the library, we're going to find out what your element is"

I smiled.

We reached the library and got a thick book on elements. Nothing. Then we found a book on St. Vladimir. He could heal things too!

I scanned the words "It says his element was...Spirit"

"It also says he had a shadow-kissed person named Anna" Christian added

"Do you think that's what I have, Spirit?" I hoped it was. Finally I would be able to find out

Christian nodded "Looks that way. We should look more into it though. I wonder what shadow-kiss means?"

I wondered that too. We spent the rest of the time until lunchtime looking into my element. Although it was good finding out things, it was nice just to be with him too

Lissa POV

I walked into the lunch room with Mase to see Eddie talking with Natalie. _Well, so glad she's decided to join us again. _

"Hey" Mase and I greeted

"Hi guys!" They greeted back

"Where's Rose, Lissa?" Natalie asked. Still a suck up

I looked around, where was Rose?

"I don't know, Natalie. She should be here soon" I tried not to panic and checked the bond. _Phew, she was okay. _As if on cue, she and Christian entered the lunch room, hand in hand and smiling. They were In deep conversation about something, they sat down at the table whilst everyone else greeted.

"Hey, guys" I started "Where have you two been?" I asked but it was specifically directed at Rose. I could tell she was hiding something. That was proved when she looked at Christian before answering. He nodded in conformation.

"The library" She smiled. She was still hiding something

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute" My smiled was forced. She nodded, looking guilty and followed me over to the corner

"Rose, what's going on" I said in a harsh whisper. Around us, people sat and chatted with their friends

Rose looked around at everything but me "What, N-nothing Liss"

"Rose!" I urged

She sighed "I'm so sorry Liss. I wanted to tell you, I just was a little scared. Last night, I did something to Christian"

Oh god. I hope this wasn't going where I thought it was cause I really didn't want to know that

"I healed him"

Okay, that I didn't expect. "What?! Rose, you know we are never supposed to talk about that! Especially here, and now Christian knows?!"

"Liss! Christian is my boyfriend, I love him and tell him everything! We went to the library and found that I haven't specialised because there is a rare fifth element that no one knows about called Spirit"

I couldn't believe this "Spirit?"

She nodded "Yeah, it's what Ms. Karp and had and also...he had a shadow-kissed partner named Anna"

"What's shadow kissed mean?"

Rose shrugged "I don't know, that's what Christian and I were trying to find out"

I looked over Christian, he looked as worried as hell, I think knowing how angry I can get sometimes

"Well, we better get back over there. Your boyfriend looks like he going to pee his pants over worrying about you" I laughed and she smiled

"So, what about your boyfriend?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows as we walked back over

I shrugged "I dunno, It's going okay, I guess" I realised the words as they came out of my mouth, were me and Dimitri okay?

Rose frowned a bit. We sat down and she kissed Christian. He arm snaked around her waist, pullin her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder with a smile

_Do you wanna talk about it later? _I heard come from Rose. I nodded discretely and smiled

"Hey, Rose! Daddy is taking us all shopping outside school grounds! Isn't that exciting?!" Natalie exclaimed, practically bouncing out of her seat. By daddy she meant Victor Dashkov, he was also Rose's uncle. Unfortunately he is very sick and doesn't have long

Roses eyes widened and she squealed "Are you serious?! This is SO cool! Liss this would be so fun we can buy so much stuff!"

That's how I was automatically invited, much to Natalie's displeasure.

Christian spoke up "Well, you guys have fun at your girly...shopping thing" He smirked

Rose turned to him "Wait...your not coming?"

His eyes widened and I laughed "Nooooo waaaaay! What guy wants to be around squeaky girls and get dragged to multiple stores?"

Rose pouted, something she can win anyone over by "But, I'll miss you to much"

Christian tried to look away but the effect was too strong. Finally he gave in "Fine! I'll come. It's just too hard to resist that cute face" He said, kissing her

"That's...why...I do...it" she said between kisses

Mason made a disgusted face "Ew, guys get a room" They broke apart laughing.

Mason POV

"Ew, guys get a room" I said but really, I thought it was sweet. I looked at Lissa. She was so beautiful.

"So, when is this shopping trip Natalie?" Lissa asked

"Saturday" That was two days away.

Just then the bell rang.

"See ya, guys. We got gym" I said and Lissa and I exited

"So, what do you think about this shopping trip, to girly for you?" I teased

She laughed and rolled her eyes "Nah, I think it'll be good to get out."

We got to the gym doors and she stopped "Oh, and Mase? Just in case I kick your ass in there, just know now that I love you, okay?" she winked

I smiled "I love you too, Liss"

She entered the gym doors and I fell in her suit. Even though she might not have meant it in that way, it still meant a lot to me.

Christians POV

YES! Curfew is two hours longer today! That means more time with Rose.

I was trapped in my own thoughts when I heard a knock at my window. _What the hell? I'm on the third floor_

I opened it and Rose slipped in

For some reason I started laughing "Oh my god, Rose what are you doing?" I was practically falling over laughing

Rose started laughing too and sat on my bed "Curfew's longer today, and I wanted to see you, Guardians were all around so I decided to climb through the window"

I smiled, sitting next to her and kissing her deeply. "Okay, baby. Wanna watch some Disney?" I teased. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. That made me laugh so hard. She looked embarrassed

"I-I don't like Disney" she blushed

I decided to tease her bit "Really? So you would rather me put on Chucky 3 than Snow White?"

She looked scared but nodded. I kissed her lips and put Snow White in the DVD player

"YAY!" She squealed and I raised an eyebrow "Okay, I love Disney" she laughed

**(Another Lemon)**

"You might be a bit distracted" I whispered to her and I felt her shiver. Lust clouded my mind as I was sure it had done to hers, I slowly trailed kisses down her neck and started sucking where her shoulder and neck joins.

"Christian..." she moaned and I felt my pants go bigger

In the background Snow White sang

Our cloths were in a pile on the floor and I lay her under me. I travelled down to her core. My tongue licked her and she moaned loudly

"You taste so good, Rose" I whispered whilst still licking her and she moaned even louder.

I nipped and sucked and bit, she was practically screaming. I feel her nearly coming over the edge and kissed my way back up to her mouth, exploring it like I did to her core.

I ground into her then entered her slowly whilst still kissing her. I moved faster

"Oh god, Rose!" I groaned

She flipped us over and rode me hard and fast. My hands fell to her hips and we moaned in unison

"Rose!"

"Christian!"

We reached together and she collapsed on top of me and kiss my lips

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you" she whispered back

The love was so high that I could drown in it

"Snow White has bit the poison apple already?" Rose said

I laughed "I guess I really did distract you" I wiggled my eyebrows. She laughed and kissed me.

We got dressed and continued watching, with a bit more distraction. After about an hour, Rose said she had to leave to go and meet Lissa. I didn't want her to go

I hugged her to me "I don't want you to go" I said almost whining

"I love you so much, Christian. See you later" she winked, kissing my lips and waltz out the door.

_Man, I miss her already _

I turned to the screen just as the handsome prince kissed Snow White. _Maybe Disney isn't that bad...wait what?! __  
_

Well, Rose will always be my princess

Roses POV

I skipped up the stairs to Lissa's room. I felt great, Christian makes me feel great.

I knocked, hopefully she would be out of training with Dimitri

She was, she opened the door and her face lit up when she saw me.

"Rose!" She hugged me

"Hey Liss. I said we'll talk later and now we will. We are best friends and we need to communicate more. Or, AKA gossip" I laughed, sitting down on her bed and she sat across from me

"Okay, what's going on with you?"

I just shook my head "No no no, Liss, you first. What's going on with you and Dimitri?"

She sighed "I don't know Rose! I don't know what's going on with him! First he's all nice and then he starts telling me he'd rather not see me! I just don't get it!" She broke down and started crying into her hands, I hugged her tight, It was so weird, Liss never cried, that was me

"Shhh, it's okay Liss"

"He just such a dick sometimes" she mumbled

"Just talk to him, ask why he's being so hot and cold. Don't be harsh, just be calm. Okay, Liss? It'll be okay" I soothed. She pulled back and nodded.

"Oh, now that's done. What's going on with you, Rose?" Lissa asked, wiping her eyes

I was little concerned, wondering if she was okay. But I decided if she really wanted to talk about it she would

I smiled "Well, Christian and I had sex for the first time yesterday" I blushed

She didn't look as shocked as I thought, she just laughed.

"Good for you two, was he an animal?" She teased

We spent the rest of curfew talking and laughing. Just catching up. But eventually I had to go. _Damn _

Lissa POV

Rose left. I thought about what she said, about how I should talk to Dimitri calmly. However, calm was not my nature. I fell asleep, looking forward to giving Comrade my lecture

**AN: What do you think? Thank you for all the reviews :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Trip

Lissa's POV

I woke up extra early that morning, It isn't like me to do that but I couldn't wait to see Dimitri, and not for the right reasons.

I trudged into the gym. Comrade wasn't there, I sat there patiently, all what was going to happen going through my head

Finally, he entered

"Hey Lissa" He greeted with a pathetic smile, and the fact that he used my full name instead of calling me 'Liss'? What a jerk

My look of delight was forced but believable

I decided to tease him a bit, make him think he treat me how ever the hell he wants

"Morning Dimitri" He frowned a bit a me using his full name. _Sucker _

I stated giggling flirtatiously

"What's so funny?" He questioned with curiosity and annoyance

I flipped my blonde hair, even though it was in a ponytail "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about what me and Mase did yesterday."

His brown eyes grew darker "What did you two do yesterday?"

_This is perfect _"Oh, I don't think it's appropriate to say aloud" I winked

His face turned red and he looked stormy, even I was a bit scared. Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders and he had pinned me to a wall

"WHAT DID YOU DO, LISS?!"

I bit my lip, _he is so hot when he is angry. NO! Don't get sucked in Lissa! _

"What are you talking about?" My face expressed no emotion

His grip on me tightened painfully. I wanted to scream but I wasn't giving him the satisfaction

"You know what I'm talking about"

Dimitri's voice was silent and dripped with venom, I wanted to tease him more but wasn't sure if it was safe. I had never seen him this angry, not even with the Tasha incident.

Instead, I kicked him off of me. He crashed to the ground, but then leapt back up

He was about to protest but I cut him off

"What's going on with you?! Huh? So NOW you care when you think I screwed my friend, which I didn't by the way! And If I did could you blame me? From the way you've been treating me!" Fire was in my eyes as I raged, he looked astonished but that look quickly passed

"THE WAY I'VE BEEN TREATING YOU?!"

I stormed over to him and slapped him around the face, feeling triumphant when he scowled

"Yeah, Fuck you Comrade! It's over! I will not allow anyone to treat me like a piece of dirt on the floor! I HATE YOU!" I ran out of the gym, only stopping when I got outside

That's when the tears came. They fell like a waterfall, as much as I tried they just couldn't stop. I decided to just let them come down

"Lissa?"

I glanced up through blurry eyed vision, when it cleared I saw Christian there with a worried look on his face

"Lissa, are you okay?" He stepped closer, feeling kind of awkward because I was crying so hard

I nodded shakily "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Christian. Thank you" It was obvious I wasn't fine as the tears kept coming

"Look, Liss. I'm not good with this kinda stuff, but Rose should be here soon, I can go and get her?" he asked

I smiled a little at his awkwardness and nodded. He disappeared around the corner and soon he was back again. Rose ran to me and hugged me tight, I just cried harder into her shoulder. Christian stood awkwardly for a few moments before stroking Rose's arm and signalling he'll see her later. She smiled at him affectionately, eyes only leaving his when he was out of sight

I sniffed and pulled back. Rose's shoulder was all wet

"Liss, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Dimitri. We broke up" I sighed, the tears finally slowing down

Rose looked empathetic "I'm so sorry, Liss. But if he's not making you happy then maybe it's for the best"

By now I had calmed down and my personality had come back "I hate him! Why couldn't he just be good! Why is he such a shitface!" Raged burned deep within me, ready to burst. I didn't know where It came from, it felt like it wasn't even me.

Rose spoke, breaking me out from my trance "Liss, don't worry. He's a jerk! And we got our shopping trip today so that will take your mind off things. Buy a sexy dress and wear it in front of him, show him what he's missing" she stated wiggling her eyebrows with a smile

I laughed and instantly felt cheered up. Here I was, the badass Dhampir getting taken care of by her best friend Moroi when it was supposed to be the other way round. But, you need to lean on people sometimes.

We walked back to my dorm so I could get cleaned up after my big scene. Rose sat on my bed

"Are you sure you going to be okay today, Liss?" She asked with concern

"Princess Rosemarine Hathaway, for the last time, I am going to be fine" I joked reassuringly

She laughed, hopped off my bed and we headed for the door.

This trip was going to be interesting

"Don't worry Liss, I'm not leaving your side for the whole day!" Rose smiled. She always felt like because I take care of her so much she had to return the favour somehow. Rose was too naive to know that she never has to do that. She was a Moroi. _They come first _

"No, Rose. Hang with Christian, I want to catch up with Victor anyway. I'll just tag along" I smiled. Rose gave me a look that meant 'Are you sure?' and I nodded.

We got there and saw everyone waiting. A few Moroi had come along, then I saw Natalie and her friends squealing about the whole trip. I looked to the left and then saw him

Victor Dashkov, and he looked worse than ever

His skin was pale, paler than any Moroi is supposed to be. The trade mark, jade green eyes had dimmed, like a light had been turned down in them. He looked dishevelled, like he was on his last legs and breathing his last breath. I felt remorse for him, he was so nice. He didn't deserve to go this way.

Rose sauntered over to Christian who was leaning on a wall. He looked like he was in his own thoughts and his face lit up, jubilantly when he saw her.

_Why couldn't Dimitri and I be like that? _

Christian picked Rose up and kissed her powerfully. It was so intense that I was surprised the whole academy didn't collapse from the pressure

They finally let go of each other, and stared into one and others eyes. They had been together for so long and Rose still blushed under his gaze. She giggled and he smiled, kissing her lips once more.

Rose took hold of Christian's hand and led of him over to Victor.

As they advanced over to him, Victor's lips curled into a smile

Rose's smile widened "Uncle!" she addressed him, hugging him gingerly in care not to hurt him

"Ah, Princess Rosemarine" He tried a dim toothed smile

Christian stepped forward, tipping his head a bit "Mr Dashkov" He greeted

Victor waved his hands dismissively "No, no. You make my favourite niece Rosemarine happy. So you may call me Victor"

My jaw dropped along with Christian's. _Whoaa, that was a big step _

"T-thank you sir, I mean Victor" Christian stammered and Rose smiled and kissed his cheek encouragingly

"Okay, should we get going now?" I quipped and everyone nodded in agreement

We clambered into the school van. Two Guardian's had to come along with us, one was one of Victor's guardians and the other was...

Dimitri

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed out loud before I knew what I was saying

Everyone in the van turned around to me

"You okay, Liss?" Natalie asked with no concern

I didn't even bother reply and just stared out the window. They all turned back around and chatter evolved through the van. My gaze never left the objects outside the window and my expression never turned.

Sensing I didn't want to be spoken to, Rose turned and started chatting to Christian

Rose's POV

Lissa looked stormy and I knew why. Dimitri was here, I had forgotten he had to come since he was my guardian. _Aw Man. _

Liss didn't look in any mood to be comforted in so I turned to Christian

_God, he is so amazing. _

"Thanks for coming with me today" I smiled graciously

"I love you, I would do anything for you. Even come to a girly shopping trip" He smirked _Gosh, that is so sexy _

He was beaming a lot suddenly

"What's up baby?" I chuckled

He looked at me dumbfounded "Didn't you hear? Mr Dashkov said I can call him Victor! Do you know what that means? He likes me!" Christian announced in a hushed whisper

I giggled and kissed him gently "Of course he likes you, who could not like you" I stated genuinely and he nodded in agreement

Victor turned back to us "So, Rosemarine, life been back at the academy?"

I smiled at his interest "Okay. Though a bit stressful."

Victor nodded and indicated his head to my left "How about you Christian?"

"Good, Victor. Better with Rose here" Christian snaked his arm around my waist and I relaxed into him with a smile

"And Vaslissa?"

The whole Van turned to Lissa this time. Luckily Liss had calmed down and now wore a relaxed smile

"Alright, I guess. But I just have to learn to focus on becoming a Guardian to protect Rose instead of the less important stuff" She shrugged

Again I felt Penitence. Lissa will always be the one that has to protect me, I could always do nothing

Lissa POV

We all hopped out of the Van and I felt a whole lot better from when I went in. I decided that if I just ignore Belikov all day then I will be happy. And yeah, I'm gonna address him as a guardian if he wants to talk to me

Rose grabbed onto Christian's hand and linked onto my arm, dragging us both into a cloths store. Christian looked like he didn't mind so much, seeing how happy it made Rose, and me? Not at all. I'm in desperate need for new cloths

Rose scanned through a rack of dresses with her finger and then gasped

"OMG! Liss, this will look fabulous on you!" She held the dress up against my curvy frame

She was right it would look great. It was a strapless black, with fabric that would hug all my curves perfectly.

"She can't have that"

Rose and I whisked around to see Dimitri

"What do you mean, Guardian Belikov?" Rose asked innocently

"She's training to be a Guardian for you. Therefore, she cannot buy anything for herself whilst guarding a moroi, especially a Royal" He stated matter of factly

I felt a spark of anger through the bond, and it was the part when Dimitri said _Especially a Royal. _Rose hated special treatment because of her title.

"Fine. What if I buy it for her?" Rose asked

"Sure."

Rose squealed "YAY!, okay Lissa. Let's go and find more cloths!"

Rose wandered away at the back and started talking to Christian about the cloths he liked. I looked over my shoulder and gave Dimitri a sweet smile

"Guardian Belikov" I addressed him and waltz away, making sure to shake my ass

The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly. I hung out with Christian and Rose, as well as hanging catching up with Victor.

We were making our way back to the van, hundreds of shopping bags in hand

"Vaslissa?"

I turned back with a smile, only for it to drop when I saw it was Dimitri who called me

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?" I replied

He pulled to the back away from the rest of the group "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I asked like I didn't know

He sighed heavily "You know what I'm talking about, In the Gym earlier. What was with the big scene?"

I groaned, there was no point in this 'Trying to act professional' thing

"Um, I dunno, How about what's up with you being so hot and cold?" I was being so contradicting

"ME?!" Dimitri said a bit too loudly and some of the group turned round

"Me?" He said a bit more quietly "How about you always acting like a child!"

"That's because I _am _a child!" I stated with a laugh if realization "Look, Belikov, I love you. But you have to realize that I'm still seventeen. You can't expect me to grow to your age just because I'm dating you, okay?"

He looked sceptical

"For now, though, I think we should keep it strictly business between us" I patted his arm and strolled back up to the group, glad we had ended on good terms

We got back to the academy with a few hours till curfew, we all went to our rooms to try our cloths on. Rose had gotten me loads, since I wasn't allowed to bug my own, she told me to consider them as gifts

Christian kissed Rose goodbye and told her he'll see her later with a wink. _Oh god, I'm not going in her head tonight _

About an hour later, I had just finished trying all the cloths when I saw a small box, It was from Victor.

And it was gorgeous

A necklace, silver with a crystal L embedded in it for Lissa

I smiled and put it on just as I was pulled into Rose's head. She was pushed down and getting gaged and blindfolded by some Guardians I didn't know. She was crying, wiggling and screaming, well, trying to. They lifted her up like she weighed nothing, even though she was kicking like a maniac.

I screamed as I pulled out, but It was like I had forgotten everything. A Guardian, I needed a Guadian's help, I think.

DIMITRI!

I ran down to his room, kind of forgetting what I needed to go there for.

My fist pounded on the door

"Dimitri, I need your help!"

He jerked the door open in Guardian mode "What is it, Liss?"

"I-er..." Suddenly all thoughts were gone from my head, and I just wanted to kiss him, rough. So I did

"Lissa what are you-" He trailed of as he grabbed hold of my wrist. Lust clouded his face as it had did to mine, and he pulled me inside, slamming me down on the floor and kissing me hard. I kicked him off, throwing him across the room, then leapt after him, kissing him deeply while hand balled up a fistful of his hair.

He painfully pinned me down and I moaned in pleasure and pain. He ripped of my dress and kissed down my stomach, then slapping me on my stomach

"Ah!" I giggled

Christian's POV

I strolled down the hall, heading towards Rose's room. Funnily enough there were no Guardians there, not that it would of even mattered. Rose and I sneak around so much that they just nod when either of us walk past to go to eachother's rooms.

I got to her room and saw a sight that made my heart shatter.

The door was busted in. I walked in slowly and saw the room was a mess, like there had been a struggle or something

Someone had taken Rose

I covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, I don't ever cry but now I felt the tears coming from the gut. My whole world has been taken away from me, kidnapped!

And I'm standing here doing nothing

I have to go get someone, do something!

Lissa's POV

Dimitri and I were rolling around the floor. OMG! It was going to happen, this is it, I was going to loose my virginity. My heart thumped loud. Outside the wind spoke to me, as if telling me to remember something. I just couldn't

I reached around my neck and unclipped my necklace. As soon as it came off it was like a huge realisation hit me and Dimitri. He stopped kissing my thigh and looked up

I leapt off the bed "Oh God! Rose! She's been taken! OMG!"

Dimitri's eyes widened "It's something to do with that necklace" He took it out of my hands and threw it out the window

"HEY! Comrade, Victor got that for me!" I exclaimed

"Then it something to do with him. He out a lust charm on it to make us want to have rough sex" Dimitri face stayed straight through the whole of this

"WE NEED TO GET TO ROSE!" I Darted out of the room with Dimitri hard on my heels.

Halfway down the hall I saw a group of Guardians, including Alberta and Stan

"WE NEED TO HELP ROSE! SHE'S IN DANGER! VICTOR HAS GOT HER!" I screamed at them

"Victor?" Alberta asked in confusion "Dashkov?"

I rolled my eyes, she was wasting time "Yes! He put a charm on the necklace he gave me, causing me to attack Guardian Belikov, that's why we were delayed and need to move now!" Even I was impressed of how quickly I could make up a lie. But I didn't want Dimitri to lose his job

"Please, she's been kidnapped, can we please go get her?!" A strained voice came through

I peered round the herd of Guardians to see Christian with a tear stained face and my heart broke. I had never seen him look this low before. I realised he must be hurting a lot right now, his whole world has been taken away and he wasn't sure if she was coming back yet

She is coming back

I grabbed the car keys out of Stan's hand,turned on my heels and headed for the exit, they all immediately started following me

"Lissa what are you doing?!" Alberta bellowed

I answered without turning around "Rose is missing and you guys are doing NOTHING! So looks like I have to take action! The princess is missing!"

Rose hated being called that but it made everyone listen. They all swung into action

"Okay the last Hathaway is missing! Lissa, you come along since you can slip into her head and see what is happening"

"I'm coming" Christian stated as we rounded up in the SUV's

Stan sighed "Mr Ozera we cannot allow you to be in any form of danger. You must stay here. Guardian Payhatch please ensure that Mr Ozera get's back to his dorm safely please" he indicated to a Guardian

"NO!" Christian shouted, he looked like he was on the brink of tears "I love her! I have to help her, she needs me!"

"Let him come, I'll make sure he stays safe" I piped up and Christian looked at me gratefully.

Christian got in and we made our journey down to a cabin, where I saw Rose. Suddenly I was pulled into her head again

As I suspected Victor was there with his Guardians. Two were holding Rose down on a chair and two flanked him.

"U-uncle Victor, why are you doing this?" Rose stammered, more tears flowing

"Awww, Rosie. Don't think I'll hurt you, well, not if you just follow along to what we want"

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to heal me"

Rose gasped, how did he know about that?

"How did you know about that?" Rose echoed my thoughts

"Oh please, I've seen it. But I had to test it, with Natalie's help, she planted the fox in there and reported the results on what happened to me" Victor smirked an evil smirk

"YOU KILLED THAT POOR FOX?!" Rose's tears were coming hard and fast

"Ralph" Victor commanded to someone

A Moroi man who the name belonged to stepped forward and Rose's breathing was cut off, her back arched up along with her head and she screamed and so did I

Everyone In the car looked at me in shock

"What is it? Is Rose okay?!" Christian questioned me with a worried look

I shook my head then addressed everyone in the car "Victor wants Rose to heal him, and he's using a Moroi air user to torture her; cut off her breathing and stuff" I gasped, still trying to get my breath back

"Can we please hurry!" I shouted "There!" We were at the cabin and I could hear the screams from Rose

Christian could too and struggled to get out of the car

"Let me out, Let me out! I need to get to her!" He shouted

"MR OZERA NO! We bought you along at risk and we need to keep you safe, we're going in and you and Lissa will stay in the car" Came from Stan

"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY HERE WHILST MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING TORTURED?!" I bawled

"Lis" A a honey silk voice came from Dimitri "Stay here"

I melted under his gaze again and immediately listened to him

They all clambered out, Alberta shouting orders about.

I turned to Christian, he was shaking

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" I patted his shoulder

"How do you know that, how does anyone know that?" He sniffed

I sighed "I don't, and believe me, it pains me to sit here and do-" I was cut off when I was pulled into Rose's head

She was weak and limped through the forest. Rose had healed Victor an ounce but managed to get away by very strong compulsion, which made her even weaker. In the distance she could hear hound dogs coming after her

I was yanked out again

"Liss, what happened?!" Christian exclaimed

I jumped out of the car, him following my suit "She's in this forest, be careful, there are dogs" I sounded so much like a guardian and revealed in it. I didn't even bother telling Christian to stay in the car with the doors locked, I knew he would protest anyway

"ROSE! ROSE!" We both started yelling

Rose's POV

I trudged through the forest, I was so weak I just wanted to collapse on the ground and let death take me. I was not going to do that. I thought about what I had to live for. Christian. Oh Christian, my gorgeous boyfriend. I wonder if he know's what's going on, I hope he's not too worked up. And Lissa, she definitely knows what's going on, now I'm thankful for that bond

I'll give anything just to see their faces again

Lissa POV

"ROSE?" I screamed again. Nothing. Then I heard a whimper.

"Did you hear that? I think it was Rose!" I announced to Christian

I started running in the direction I heard the sound come from. I saw her silhouette, she was near, nearly there

Then a group of dogs came in front of us

Then as quickly as they came, they were lit on fire and burning to the ground

I glanced at Christian, he had lit them on fire. He looked pissed and lighting the dogs up was just like pushing someone who was in way of getting what he wanted

"G-guys?" A weak voice trembled

We turned and saw Rose, she collapsed on the ground of exhaustion. Christian and I darted as fast as we could to her.

Christian knelt down next to Rose, picking her up and placing her in his lap. Her head weakly rolled onto his chest

"Rose, Rose!" I shook her gently

"W-what?" Rose's eyes rolled to the back of her head

"We need to get her back to the academy" I ordered to Christian. He nodded and stood up carrying her, holding her tight to him and whispering things to her whilst she whimpered

Gosh! I wanted to murder Victor, I hope the Guardians have done that for me

We got back to the car just as the Guardians were making their way to the wood to looked for us

"Princess Rosemarine!" They exclaimed and try to take her away from Christian

"No! I need to hold her right now" He demanded and they nodded in understanding

We climbed back into the SUV's in silence. I broke it

"So what happened in the cabin?"

"Well, we got there just as Rose left. All his guardian's died and Victor tried to get away through a broken window, only to die by stabbing his neck through on one the points in the glass" Dimitri recited in Guardian mode

"You guys are acting like it's nothing! Rose was kidnapped, what's going to happen now?" I asked with a bit of anger

"Vaslissa, calm down. We just have to make sure to have more protection for the princess" Came from Stan

I huffed loudly, this academy sucks

We got back to St. Vladmir's and Rose was immediately brought to the emergency room. Feeders were arranged to give her strength. Christian refused to leave her side. I thought it was, until they told me I had to leave

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Christian's allowed to stay and I'm not?!" I shrieked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Ms. Dragomir, you must leave. Mr Ozera needs to be here for her, even though The princess has requested for you to be there with her, we just can't allow a Dhamp- I mean another student to be in there too" the stubborn Nurse spoke

That son of a bitch! She doesn't want me in there because I am a Dhampir! What a asshole!

"Hey Liss, I know what's going on, but go back to your room and check on Rose through the bond. It'll be better that way and she'll be out before you know it" Dimitri spoke to me

"Dimitri, that nurse IS A BITCH!" I drawled out the last words extra loudly so the nurse would hear. She did and gave me a scowl which I returned right back

Dimitri took hold of my arm and pulled me to the side "Liss, C'mon. Trust me on this"

Something in his brown eyes told me to listen. I gave a brief nod and yanked my arm out of his grip, turning and storming to my dorm

I immediately checked the bond, she was okay and happy cause Christian as there with her, but also wandering where I was. _Stupid bitch Nurse _

I tried not to let sleep claim me, I needed to stay awake...need to check on Rose...Rose needs to be safe...

I fell asleep. _D__amn_

**AN: SOOOOOOOO, what do you think? I did it longer today because It took so long for me to update, sorry about that :) Keep reviewing! **


End file.
